


Insomnia Butterflies

by BohemianGustav



Category: Pre-Avengers - Fandom
Genre: 17 Year Old Tony Stark, Depressed Tony Stark, Depression, Gen, Howard Stark Mentioned - Freeform, Insomnia, Maria Stark Mentioned, Rhodey Mentioned, Steve Rogers Not Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianGustav/pseuds/BohemianGustav
Summary: Theres nobody home and he's tired.





	Insomnia Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy

> I wanna sleep
> 
>  
> 
> but im not tired
> 
>  
> 
> and i wanna tell 
> 
> someone
> 
>  
> 
> but i cant
> 
>  
> 
> they all think im happy
> 
>  
> 
> but theyre wrong
> 
>  
> 
> because dad is mad
> 
>  
> 
> and mum is sad
> 
>  
> 
> and best friends busy 
> 
>  
> 
> and the weather is 
> 
> moody
> 
>  
> 
> and im just filled
> 
>  
> 
> with nothing but anxiety
> 
>  
> 
> and i really wanna 
> 
> sleep
> 
>  
> 
> but im still awake
> 
>  
> 
> and still not tired

**Author's Note:**

> Poem by p.y


End file.
